The disclosed technology relates generally to drinking straws, and, more specifically, to a drinking straw including a display arrangement for displaying a language or graphic representation thereon, the drinking straw being connectable to the side of a drinking cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,315 to Lipson is directed to a drinking straw which includes a planar insert for display of amusement or advertising indicia thereon. The straw includes a drinking tube having linearly extending first and second ends, and a loop disposed therebetween, A planar insert is attached to the loop by means of a first cutout portion through which an attachment portion of the loop passes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,518 to Martina et al is directed to a straw for sucking beverages which can be utilized to convey advertising information and messages. The straw includes a panel having two opposing flat major faces, a plurality of channels extending between the major faces and having open ends at opposite edges of the panel, and at least one liquid suction region and liquid pickup region which are formed at the edges and interconnected by at least two of the channels.
However, none of the straw arrangements discussed above are provided with a display arrangement capable of displaying a graphic or any other representation visible to the consumer or other individuals in his or her vicinity. Thus, it has been long felt and unsolved need to provide drinking straws with a display arrangement capable of displaying language and/or graphic information, that can be attached to the side of a cup, while a user is utilizing the straw to drink.